


Dawn

by Cyclamen



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-08
Updated: 2014-04-08
Packaged: 2018-01-18 14:59:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1432726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyclamen/pseuds/Cyclamen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spock realizing the change in his feelings for Jim</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dawn

darkness to darkness  
as the darkness in my heart  
light to light  
as the light in your heart  
first there was darkness  
then there will be light  
and now there is dawn  
and the darkness and the light  
are together  
forever


End file.
